


Not to be Confused With

by Allikizme



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Whatever else, idk - Freeform, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allikizme/pseuds/Allikizme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder kept looking at him like he knew exactly what he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not to be Confused With

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna finish this I promise but right now it's just my little analysis of Krycek's character

Mulder kept looking at him like he knew exactly what he was. Alex would have been sweating under his gaze if he hadn’t been so certain of what Mulder knew. Which was damn near nothing—and a little too much.

He was supposed to watch him, throw him off if he got a scent, stuff like that. Kid’s stuff. Easy. But as it turned out Mulder was not easy. Especially after the imbecilic decision to kidnap Dana Scully. Alex had thought that was a mistake before they did it, and it was a mistake now, as he traipsed up the mountain, cursing his suit and missing his leathers. As if abducting Scully would discourage Mulder’s search. Did they forget that this man was still obsessed about his sister?

Still, there was something to admire in the tenacity of such a man. And as Alex watched him hike up the mountain in his suit pants, he thought that maybe he had a lot of admirable qualities. 


End file.
